


Terrors Come In All Shapes And Sizes

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Series: A Tale of Liars [4]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Character Study, OT6, Post-Dollhouse, Spencer Hastings & Aria Montgomery - Freeform, i think, implied PTSD, these guys went through hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: (The canvas is covered in splashes of red, Aria takes a piece of broken glass and slashes where she thinks the scars on her heart might be)Or the world is a lot of things, but it isn't black or white.





	Terrors Come In All Shapes And Sizes

_We are broken from the start_  
_And our hearts, our hearts_  
_They were beating in the dark_  
_Cause we are, we are_  
_We are built from broken parts -We Are by Hollywood Undead.,_

\--------------

Aria imagines demons and monsters as shapes and shadows. Figments of her mind, better that then the memories it can produce.

She paints them all out on the easel that Spencer gets her. Not even a week after they got out of that cursed prison.

The taller brunette had grinned, fully showing a mouth that wasn't blooded from forced punches.

"Nightmares are better on here then in your head." Spencer said like she understands perfectly. "Show me your works if you want."

(The canvas is covered in splashes of red, Aria takes a piece of broken glass and slashes where she thinks the scars on her heart might be)

(It ends up on Spencer's porch in the evening.)

Then Aria goes to the store to pick up more painting supplies. She ignores the whispers of "Pretty Little Liar" behind her back.

(She also ignores the sight of Hanna in the alcohol section, for who is she to judge?)

By now she is more then used to the hushed conversations that go on when people think they're not listening.

That nickname though, is a new one. So she grabs a copy of Sunday’s news. 

_Are the girls of Rosewood just Pretty Little Liars?_ is what the title says. The cover being a picture of them in Emily's front yard.

(She knows the answer to that already, but tells Spencer about the name anyways.)

\-------------------------------

They all start sleeping together, it takes a long time to get over the guilt that surfaces whenever she thinks of them, but it happens eventually.

There are still things that she'll never forgive Mona or Alison for, but who deserves to spend their teen years being stalked by a deranged psychopath.

(Even if they're both part of the reason it started in the first place. They had all made deadly mistakes.)

So there's still some comfort when Aria feels Alison using her leg as a pillow or when she can hear Mona's breathing from the other side of the group.

And as always there's Spencer, Hanna and Emily. No matter what changed, that alone never will.

(Nothing calms a liar like her own kin.)

She awakes to most of the group already being up. Hanna's still asleep and Emily is reading a book from where she is tucked under the covers.

Together, her and Emily go downstairs, Spencer and Mona smell like coffee while Alison has a piece of bacon half in her mouth.

Hanna soon came down, stealing a piece of toast from Spencer, and the day goes on like it's perfectly normal for seniors to need their friends to keep sane.

(But they're not just friends, are they? They're each others fatal flaw and greatest strength.)

Yet sometimes the day doesn't start like that, and Aria finds Spencer staring out the window or Emily sobbing in the bathroom. It reminds her that, no, it's not all okay.

Because once upon a time they were just kids with _brightbright_ eyes and a yearning to do some good in the world.

Now they're worn out war buddies who wonder if there's even any good in the world.

(Maybe there is, Aria decides, after all if the worse of their generation is right in front of them, how bad can it be?)


End file.
